Ervoor uit komen
by appiedala
Summary: Brennan toont eindelijk haar gevoelens voor Booth. M-rated voor toekomstige hoofdstukken.


_A/N: Er is niets van mij. Alle rechten behoren toe aan andere mensen. Aangezien er niet zo veel nederlandse fics zijn dacht ik laat ik het eens proberen. Laat een review achter, ik wil graag weten wat jullie ervan vinden. Moet ik stoppen of doorgaan? M-rated voor komende hoofdstukken._

"Hey Bones, ga je mee we hebben een zaak", vroeg Booth toen hij haar kantoor binnen stapte.

"Ja natuurlijk ga ik mee. Ik zal even mijn spullen opbergen want ik zal hier waarschijnlijk niet meer terug komen vandaag", zei Brennan.

Booth keek eens rond in haar kantoor alsof hij er voor het eerst was en zag allemaal kratten staan, hij was vergeten dat Brennan de komende maand bezig zou zijn met een nieuwe expositie in het Jeffersonian Instituut.

"Ok Bones, ik ga even snel naar Wendell, hij zou me helpen met een verbouwing in mijn nieuwe appartement. Zie ik je straks beneden dan?", vroeg Booth terwijl hij met beide handen met uitgestoken duimen naar achter zich wees.

"Ja Booth, je ziet me zo beneden", was het antwoord en Booth liep haar kantoor uit.

"Hey Booth", groette Angela hem.

"Hey Angela, je ziet er geweldig uit vandaag. Hoe is het met die kleine spruit?", Booth gaf haar een kus op haar wang en legde zijn hand op haar nu duidelijke buik.

"Hij maakt het goed, al houdt hij zijn moeder wakker. Hij draait en schopt heel wat waardoor slapen erg lastig is op het moment. Wat kom je eigenlijk doen, heb je een zaak?".

"Ja, daar kwam ik Bones voor halen maar ik moet ook even met Wendell praten".

Angela wees naar waar Wendell stond en Booth groette haar. Wendell was verdiept in iets wat eruit zag als een schouderblad. Zonder op te kijken groette hij Booth.

"Hey Wendell, wat ik vragen wilde, heb je dit weekend tijd om samen die muur uit te breken? Ik heb Parker dit weekend niet dus het leek me een mogelijkheid".

"Ik heb zondag een familie-dag, maar zaterdag en eventueel vanavond kan ik wel", antwoordde Wendell toen hij voorzichtig het bot op de juiste plaats legde. Hij deed zijn handschoenen uit en gooide ze in de prullenbak. Terwijl hij het klembord pakte om zijn bevindingen op te schrijven kwam Brennan net de trap af.

"Booth ik ben klaar om te gaan", riep ze naar Booth.

Booth maakte een saluut-gebaar naar Wendell:"Zie je later vandaag dan, ik haal je hier wel op dan eten we eerst even wat voor we beginnen".

Wendell knikte, Booth draaide zich om en verliet het platform. Booth had net een nieuw appartement gehuurd met een dichte keuken maar dat zinde hem niet. Hij wilde de woonkamer in kunnen kijken als hij stond te koken. Booth had daardoor besloten de muur uit te breken aan die kant van de keuken en er een bar te bouwen. Zo kon hij ook plaats maken om te eten aangezien zijn nieuwe appartement niet groot genoeg was om ook nog een eethoek neer te zetten. Plus het eten kon geserveerd worden door alleen maar om te draaien. _Als dat niet efficient is, wat dan wel?_

Om 6 uur waren ze op de terugweg.

"Zal ik je thuisbrengen of heb je zin om mee te gaan een hapje eten met Wendell en mij?", vroeg Booth aan Brennan die zwijgend naar buiten keek. Toen hij geen antwoord kreeg dacht hij dat ze hem niet gehoord had en herhaalde de vraag.

"Ik hoorde je wel Booth ik was alleen even verloren in mijn eigen gedachten, ik snap niet dat mensen zoiets kunnen doen bij kinderen".

"Dat snap ik ook niet Bones. Ik zou Parker nooit iets aan kunnen doen, het is mijn eigen vlees en bloed maar al was hij dat niet geweest, dan nog zou ik hem of ieder ander kind niets aan kunnen doen. Kinderen zijn weerloos tegen volwassenen".

"Ik zal het nooit begrijpen, maar ik weet dat jij Parker of welk kind dan ook geen pijn zou kunnen doen. Dat type man ben jij niet".

"Wow, was dat een compliment Bones?", een glimlach deed zijn mondhoeken omhoog krullen.

"Niet per se, het is de waarheid en als jij dat opvat als een compliment dan, graag gedaan. En ik zou het leuk vinden om mee te gaan met jou en Wendell ik kan wel wat afleiding gebruiken. Die expositie met 300 jaar oude indianen begint zijn tol te eisen. Daarnaast hebben we nu ook nog deze zaak die me niet lekker zit, dus graag Booth".

"Ok Bones, ik moet alleen eerst nog even naar mijn oude huis om wat anders aan te trekken. Ik ga echt niet in mijn pak een muur uitbreken".

Booth reed de afslag op en de rest van de weg naar zijn huis verliep in stilte. _Wat is er toch met haar aan de hand? Ze raakt nooit uitgekeken op oude menselijke resten en ik heb haar nog nooit gehoord over het feit dat een zaak haar dwars zat. Wat is er toch met je aan de hand Bones? Praat tegen me, want je wilt duidelijk niet alleen zijn._

Enige tijd later parkeerde Booth de auto voor zijn appartement en draaide het contact uit. "Bones? Wat zit je dwars, je bent niet helemaal jezelf".

"Er is niets Booth, ik ben tot de conclusie gekomen dat ik geen zin heb om weer een heel weekend met menselijke resten bezig te zijn. Al mijn tijd zit er nu in terwijl ik liever andere dingen zou doen. Mijn uitgever zit me ook op mijn nek over mijn nieuwe boek. Daar zou ik ik echt weer wat tijd in moeten gaan steken anders haal ik de deadline nooit".

"Ok, is er verder echt niets dat je dwars zit. Ik bedoel, je hebt vaker dit soort periodes maar normaal ben je nooit zo stil".

"Ik wil er niet over praten Booth, ik red mezelf prima in mijn eentje".

_Ok er is duidelijk meer aan de hand. Waarom wil ze er niet over praten? Zo erg kan het niet zijn, toch? _Booth ging op in zijn gedachten terwijl ze het appartementen complex binnen gingen en richting de lift liepen. Brennan sjokte achter hem aan, het leek wel met tegenzin te zijn. _Ze heeft toch zelf ingestemd om mee te gaan? Heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan? Nee natuurlijk niet Seeley, wat kan je nou verkeerd gedaan hebben? Je hebt haar opgehaald voor een zaak en gevraagd of ze mee wilde wat eten, daar is niets mis mee toch? Gewoon als partners, proffesioneel dan, en vrienden._

Door de 'ping' die aangaf dat de lift er was keerde Booth weer terug naar de realiteit. Ze stapten beiden zwijgend de lift in. Met een frons op zijn gezicht bekeek Booth Brennan die nog steeds verzonken in gedachten leek te zijn. Ze had haar armen voor haar borst gekruist en hield haar handen onder haar oksels. Ze leek heel erg gespannen, maar Booth kon zijn vinger niet op het probleem leggen. De lift kwam tot stilstand op zijn verdieping. Booth trok zijn sleutels uit zijn zak en liep richting zijn voordeur. Nog steeds zonder woorden opende hij zijn deur en liet haar voorgaan.

"Wil je wat drinken Bones?".

"Nee dankje Booth, ik heb geen dorst".

"Zeker weten? Ik ga even snel de douche in".

"Ja zeker weten Booth, mocht ik toch dorst krijgen terwijl jij in de badkamer bent dan weet ik de weg naar de koelkast".

"Ok wat jij wil Bones, wat jij wil".

Brennan plofte neer op de bank terwijl Booth zijn slaapkamer in liep en de deur achter zich sloot.

_Hoe moet ik hem in vredesnaam vertellen wat er aan de hand is? Ik kan het zelf niet eens onder woorden brengen. Is dit wat verliefd zijn inhoud? Het zo toch een fijn gevoel moeten zijn, maar ik voel me ellendig. Ik kan niet eten of drinken, het houd me uit mijn slaap en uit mijn concentratie. Kom op, Temperance! Dit is niets voor jou, je bent een wetenschapper dan zijn dit soort dingen toch te verklaren. Het is gewoon een opstapeling van chemische reacties in je lichaam, daar is toch niets mis mee? Waarom voelt het dan zo vreemd? Zo heb ik me nog nooit gevoeld._

Doordat Booth ineens de deur open trok schrok Brennan zich bijna wezenloos.

"Sorry Bones, liet ik je schrikken?".

"Nee, ja...ja".

"Je moet me toch echt vertellen wat er met je aan de hand is, dit is niet gezond Bones".

"Moet jij niet douchen Booth?'.

"Ja, maar ik moet mijn dienstpistool even in de kluis doen".

_Oh mijn god Booth, moet je nou echt in je boxershort je dienstpistool opbergen. Alsof het nog niet erg genoeg is! Oh wow zijn benen zijn echt gespierd en zijn schouders zijn gewoon perfect volgens elke norm! Nee, Temperance gedraag je! Adem in, adem uit! Niet kijken, oh shit, te laat! _Haar hartslag ging als een razende te keer. Ze voelde haar gezicht warm worden en Booth keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Zie je iets naar je smaak Bones? Je wordt helemaal rood", grinnikte Booth.

"Uh...ja eigenlijk wel". _Ach wat maakt het ook uit, hij heeft gewoon een perfect lichaam daar hoef ik me toch niet voor te schamen om te zeggen?_

"Je schouders en rug zijn perfect. Alle verhoudingen kloppen en ik kijk graag naar aantrekkelijke mannen".

"Echt Bones? Je vind mij aantrekkelijk?".

"Ja, ik geloof dat ik dat net heb gezegd", ze kon zichzelf niet helpen en stond op. Langzaam liep ze naar hem toe en ze zag hem slikken.

_Bones, wat...wat...Oh God, Heilige Maagd Maria, is dat wat je dwars zit? Ben je zo stil omdat je gevoelens hebt voor mij? Als ik droom is het een regelrechte nachtmerrie! Bones die toegeeft dat ze me aantrekkelijk vind, alsjeblieft laat me slapen, maak me niet wakker!_

"Eh Bones wat doe je?", vroeg Booth toen hij haar ietwat koude handen op zijn rug voelde. Brennan volgde alle lijnen op zijn rug met de toppen van haar vingers.

"Ik..ik...ik weet het niet Booth. Ik voel me nu heel erg tot je aangetrokken".

Booth slikte en schraapte zijn keel wat klonk als een grom. Snel draaide hij zich om en keek Brennan recht in haar ogen aan. Een flauwe glimlach verscheen op haar gezicht.

"Ja Booth, ik voel me tot je aangetrokken. Ik heb het altijd ontkent maar dat kan ik niet meer", beantwoordde ze de vraag die Booth niet kon stellen. Ze bracht haar gezicht dichter bij de zijne en sloeg haar armen om zijn middel. "Dit is toch wat jij altijd wilde? Jij en ik, samen?".

Van zo dichtbij en met wat ze net tegen hem had gezegd benam ze hem letterlijk de adem. Booth kon geen woord uitbrengen van verbazing.

"Ik heb me altijd al tot je aangetrokken gevoeld. Sinds onze eerste zaak al, toen ik je achterliet in de regen. In al die jaren is het nooit minder geworden, maar ik dacht dat als ik eraan toe zou geven dat het fout zou gaan. Dat ik je kwijt zou raken. Als er iets is wat ik absoluut niet wil dan is het jou kwijtraken".

"Bones, ik...ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen. Meen je dat? Dus wacht even, als ik je goed begrijp wil je het een kans geven? Ons een kans geven, na al die jaren?".

"Dat is precies wat ik zeg Booth, wil je dat dan niet? Ik dacht juist dat...". Booth snoerde haar de mond door haar te kussen. Voorzichtig zonder plotselinge bewegingen te maken. Bang dat hij misschien wakker zou worden. Bang dat ze terug zou trekken maar in plaats daarvan leunde ze tegen hem aan en opende haar mond op de zijne. De voorzichtige kus werd al snel een gepassioneerde en Booth voelde haar vingers op de rand van zijn boxershort.

"Bones...", mompelde hij in de adempauzes. "Bones...laten we dit langzaam aanpakken".

"Waarom Booth, we hebben hier allebei al veel te lang op gewacht. Ik wil niet nog langer wachten".

"Ik denk dat het beter is als we het langzaam aan doen", zei Booth terwijl Brennan voorzichtige kusjes in zijn nek en op zijn schouder plaatstem

"Booth, alsjeblieft?".

"Alleen als je het echt heel zeker weet Bones, ik wil niet dat je achteraf spijt krijgt".

"Dat krijg ik niet Booth, ik lig elke nacht wakker omdat ik aan jou denk. Als ik droom dan is het over jou. Ik wil dit Booth, ik krijg echt geen spijt!", smeekte ze bijnam

Booth pakte haar heupen vast en draaide haar om. Met zijn neus in haar nek ademde hij diep in.

"God, Bones je ruikt geweldig. Weet je dat dit een droom is die uitkomt?"

"Net zo zeker als dat het mijn droom is die uitkomt. Al geloof ik daar niet echt in".

"Geen wetenschappelijk gepraat nu Bones", zei Booth terwijl hij de rits van haar jack open trok.

_**Vertel, willen jullie meer of zal ik hier stoppen? Laat het me weten, als jullie meer willen beloof ik zo snel mogelijk te updaten.**_


End file.
